


Narnian Magic

by thegizka



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegizka/pseuds/thegizka
Summary: The Pevensies learn to love Narnia for many reasons, its magic being one of them.Written for Writer's Month 2020 Day 3:  Magic.Note:  I do not own any aspect of The Chronicles of Narnia.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Narnian Magic

For Lucy, Narnia  _ was _ magic. Young enough to still believe in fairy tales and her imagination, she jumped into Narnia ready to embrace all of the beautiful, inexplicable things it offered. It was simple, really. They could step into a wardrobe and emerge in a new world because it was magic. The trees could dance and animals could talk because it was magic. The Witch could turn people to stone and Aslan could bring them to life because it was magic. She breathed it in the air, felt it between her toes, tasted it in every bite. For Lucy, magic was Narnia itself.

She danced onto battlefields, fierce and without fear, because the wind had whispered of Aslan and victory. She rode freely through the darkest parts of the forests because the trees walked beside her. She dove into the depths of the ocean with a laugh, knowing the waves would keep her afloat. Narnia loved Lucy, and Lucy loved Narnia, and it was magic.

\-----

Edmund was careful with magic. He’d tasted its dangers firsthand, but he’d also been saved by it. He couldn’t recklessly trust it like Lucy, but he couldn’t deny its attraction. Magic was something to ponder, especially in cases of accountability. It was too easy to use as an excuse to escape blame. It could become a trap for the weak. 

Yet Edmund also saw the beauty in magic that made Lucy laugh and dance. He spent long hours walking the woods with Mr. Tumnus listening to tales of Narnia before the Witch when magic wasn’t twisted into something dangerous. He stood on mountains in the chill of dawn to watch the earth stretch and shiver as it met the morning sun. He listened to mermaid songs that didn’t tempt men overboard but filled their hearts with courage and adventure. Magic was wonderful and dangerous, like the ambitions of man, and Edmund handled it with care as he did all things.

\-----

For Susan, magic was hope. It was something unquantifiable, something she didn’t understand. Or perhaps it was something she had forgotten, growing up amidst war where safety and pragmatism were daily concerns. War touched Narnia, too, but now there was magic. Now Aslan walked the battlefield and Peter led the charge and she drew a bow that always shot true. She had seen death destroyed in every battle. The fighting ended, and warriors came home. What seemed impossible could happen, and it did.

When skirmishes and schemes became distant memories, she sought the magic in the quiet moments. She felt it sitting beside a sickbed when a dangerous fever inexplicably disappeared. She smelled it when flowers bloomed through melting snow as she walked towards spring. She tasted it when she said goodbye with the promise of a reunion in the future. Narnian magic was gentle with Susan, and she bloomed in its possibilities.

\-----

High King Peter knew that magic was a responsibility. It was part of Narnia and, therefore, something to respect and protect. He and his siblings had been transported to this world for a reason. They had a purpose to serve. Aslan had given him a sword and a shield and a kingdom to lead. It was every schoolboy’s fantasy, but Peter was living it. He had to be worthy of this magical reality.

When Aslan roared, he took up his arms and rode into battle. When the land groaned, he listened to its pain and sought the remedy. When something remarkable happened, he rode forth to share the experience, for good or ill. He sought counsel from the smallest squirrel to the biggest giant, letting every strange and beautiful voice be heard. He didn’t understand everything, but he tried his best, and it was magnificent.


End file.
